A New Beginning
by Daisydill
Summary: An accident lets Harry find his true family. Charmed Xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of it's mine, it all belongs to J.K.R. and various companies I make no money off of this, and I am a very poor college student, so please don't sue.

It was a lovely fall evening in Surrey, one where everyone should be having fun. There were fireworks and bonfires, and guys being paraded down streets. It was the evening of November 5, 1988, and Dudley Dursley and his gang were being bullies as usual.

"Hey Piers, look what I found! Now we can really have some fun!"

"Where'd you get fireworks Dudley? Can we get more?"

"Some guy wasn't watching, and I snitched 'em. Want to get Harry? We haven't given him his daily pounding yet. He definitely needs one after getting that test score in math. He had to of cheated. He's too freakish to be smart."

"There he is!"

"Catch 'im!"

"Got 'im!"

The object of their attention had been sitting on a bench watching a bonfire and fireworks, and unfortunately, didn't notice them until they had already grabbed him.

"Lemme go, Dudley! I didn't do anything! Lemme go! I-"

Harry Potter was unable to say more as Dudley and his gang proceeded to kick and punch him as he lay on the ground. Eventually, they grew tired of a lack of reaction and left him lying on the ground.

"Anybody got a lighter or something? We can set off the fireworks from here, and no one could see us."

"Right here. This is going to be so cool. My parents won't let me near fireworks. It totally sucks."

"Place it in the middle Piers. Walker, light it."

Harry stirred as he heard a light hissing sound. Looking up, he saw Dudley watching the fireworks fuse burn up with a fascinated look on his face. Until it fell over. And pointed at Harry.

**BOOM!!**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Eventually, it became to annoying for Harry, and he stirred from a sound sleep. He tried to open his eyes, but there was something on them keeping them closed. He sat back when he heard the door open.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. My name is Dr. Stanis, and I've been taking care of you for the past two days. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really. Dudley and his gang had beat me up. I looked up and there was a firework. It fell over and was looking at me. Then there was a really bright light and nothing."

"What happened was that a firework went off n your face, and you were severely burned. The burns have healed remarkably fast, you shouldn't be able to feel or move your face, it's simply remarkable. There was severe damage to your eyes, but we're not sure how much since you seem to have miraculous healing abilities. We'll have to see. The police will be here later to verify some facts about the accident, along with child services. There seems to be a problem with your guardians."

"…What kind of problems?"

"The social worker will talk t you about the details, I'm just under orders to not let them in to see you."

"Ok." A yawn overtook Harry as he lay down and fell asleep almost immediately.

When Harry woke up, it was to find the bandages removed and to see a young man talking to a police officer near his bed. He was a little confused, until he remembered the firework, and Dr. Stanis. He tries to sit up, and found he couldn't quite manage. Fortunately, the man helped him sit with his pillows.

"Good afternoon, Harry. My name is Mark Ridge, and this is Officer Christopher Colby. I work for Child Services. How do you feel?"

"Sore, sir. I'm having a hard time moving. Dr. Stanis said that there were some problems with the Dursleys. Are they ok?"

"Yes, they're fine. However, when the ambulance brought you in, bruises and fractures that were both old and new caught the medics' attention. They alerted your Dr. Stanis, and he called us since things like that are usually signs of abuse. Can you tell us who hurt you?"

Harry couldn't believe it. Someone was FINALLY doing something about how the Dursley's treated him? It seemed too good to be true. The last time he told, the teacher just told him to stop telling lies about the Dursleys.

"How do I know you won't just make me go back like last time? Ms. Phelps didn't do anything, and it just got worse."

Mr. Ridge's eyes got big and he seemed upset.

"You told someone about the abuse, and they did nothing? Would you mind telling Officer Colby who you told and when? They are in serious trouble if they knew and did nothing."

Harry couldn't believe it. He was actually going to get help. It seemed too good to be true.

Mrs. Phelps is my teacher at school. I told her last year about what they Dursleys did to me, and she smacked me and told me stop telling lies. When I got home, Uncle Vernon broke my arm, threw me in my cupboard, and didn't let me out for three days. I never tried again."

This time Officer Colby spoke. "How long have you been treated like that at home? Do they often harm you like that? And what do you mean, YOUR cupboard?"

Harry blinked. "They've treated me like that for as long as I can remember. They told me that I got dumped on them after my parents were killed in an accident since they were drinking and driving when I was a year old. And they hit me at least once a day, Dudley included. And I live in the cupboard under the stairs. I always have."


	2. Halliwell Manor

I do not own Charmed, or Harry Potter. I make no money off of this. Any more need to be said?

Halliwell Manor was a mess. This was most likely due to the Corchan demon that was just vanquished. That would also explain the scorch marks on the walls.

"This is ridiculous! If they're not destroying the living room, they're ruining the sunroom. If it's not the sunroom, it's the front entrance. If it's not _that_, then it's the attic! And DON'T get me started on the Grandfather clock!"

"Now, Piper, that's an exaggeration. We vanquish just as many demons outside as we do in the house. And we were thinking of cleaning and organizing the attic anyway. Now we have a reason to actually do it. Both you and Phoebe admit that you don't know what's in here. Now we can actually find out."

Phoebe leaned in close to Paige. "Please don't put that in her had Paige. I have a column due this afternoon, and don't need Piper on a cleaning rampage."

"I heard that! You can join us when you finish."

Many, many hours later…

Paige got up from the floor and stretched. "You know, all these letters and documents are really interesting. I've found school papers from both Patty and Grams, love letters from Penny and her first husband, Patty's birth certificate, and just found all of your papers from school, and your birth certificates. I didn't know that you were a science whiz at school, Piper."

"Where do you think I got the skills to make potions? I always did love chemistry. At least you found good stuff. The trash man is going to find a lot of broken furniture when he comes."

Paige laughed as she sat back down. "Better to get it out of the house before Wyatt learns to climb the stairs on his own." Paige frowned as she looked at one paper. "Hey Piper, why was Prue in the hospital when she was sixteen? There's a bill that says that she was admitted, and stayed for two days. Grams wrote reasons on it, with question marks. Seems odd, don't you think?"

Phoebe frowned from where she was organizing old toys and clothes. "That actually seems familiar. Wasn't that around the time she got all depressed, and would just cry for hours on end?"

Piper paused, and set the broken rocking chair down. "That does ring a bell. She kept that old doll of hers nearby all the time she was home, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I remember I teased he about that. I hid it once, and she blew a gasket. Prue gave me a black eye. Grams made me give it back, and we both got grounded. I wonder where it went."

Paige reached into the bag with the letters, and felt something hard. When she pulled it out, she found herself holding a porcelain doll with black hair and brown eyes. " Uh, guys? What did this doll look like?"

Phoebe shrugged as she burrowed back into a box. "Black hair, green shirt and black pants. Oh, and it was porcelain. Prue got it for her eighth birthday from Mom. I was always stealing it because of that. Why?"

Paige held it up. "Because I think that I found it."

Piper walked back into the room at that moment. "Hey it's Prue's doll. I've been wondering where it went. Where'd you find it?"

"In the bag of letters between your grandparents. Wonder how it got there."

Piper walked over and took the doll. "She was always so protective of this. I wonder why she put it there." Piper ran her hands over the doll, lost in thought. Eventually she realized that there were two snaps on the body of the doll. Piper pulled up the sweater and found a handmade pocket on the back of the doll. She pulled it open, although she had a little trouble with the snaps. Inside where papers, and a photograph of a baby. As she read them, her eye got big.

"Oh my god. I know why Prue was in the hospital. She had a baby boy. She put him up for adoption though. Some English couple, James and Lily Potter."

Phoebe jumped up. "We should find him. After all, he probably has magic, and has no idea how to use it. Prue wouldn't have known since our powers were bound back then."

"It looks like she did, there are also papers here about private detectives looking for the Potters." Piper replied, skimming the reports. "Oh my god. The Potters died on Halloween six years ago, and Harry, which seems to be his name, was sent to Lily's sister. The detective says that they're abusing him."

"We should go get him. If we bring those, and our birth certificates, we can prove that he is abused, and that Harry is our nephew. We could bring him here!"

"How are going to do it, is the problem. Phoebe and I can't go because of our jobs for at least a few weeks, and I don't know if they'll let you get custody since you are only a half sister to Prue, and you never met her."

"If you and Phoebe write a letter saying that you want him here too, I bet that they will. I'm sure that the English authorities will understand that we wanted to come as soon as possible because of the reports, and that you two couldn't get time off that quickly for such a long trip."

Piper nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Here are the reports and birth certificate for Harry, and go ahead and grab those copies of ours from the pile. Phoebe, lets go ahead and write those letters, while Paige gets packed. I want our nephew home.

Seven hours later, Paige was on an airplane, on her way to England.


End file.
